


А потом даже голоса умолкли

by moody_flooder



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	А потом даже голоса умолкли

А потом даже голоса умолкли. Вот так просто, будто проснулся, а вместо утренних новостей в телевизоре – только статика. Не то, чтобы он ожидал услышать что-то хорошее, но чего-то вроде и не хватало. Он бродил по городу, как во сне, и тишина забивалась в карманы, запутывалась в волосах, тишина и небо.

***

Он сказал Анни: мне кажется, я умер. Ну, там, - и неопределенно мотнул головой, будто указывал себе куда-то за спину.   
Но если ты умер, а мы – твоя выдумка, все бы закончилось, так ведь? – она поглаживает его по спине. Мы все настоящие, - и она прижимает его ладонь к своей груди.

***

Неделю спустя у них появляется новичок. 2003 год, неудачно нырнул, не рассчитав глубину. Оглядывается диковато, будто с темноты зашел в ярко освещенное помещение, долго кричит и стучит кулаками об стену. Он быстро находит общий язык с Крисом.

***

Сэм – хороший коп, но есть вещи, перед которыми судмедэкспертиза пасует. Но он ведь привык к джиновым методам ведения расследования - привыкнет и к тому, что его напарники расходятся по вечерам, оставляя в шкафчиках помятые нимбы.


End file.
